Kira? Challenge Accepted
by Nikki-j4eva
Summary: Sophia finally did it! She sucured her spot as Gs sucsessor! But what happens when the Kira case gets thrown at her? Well duh, just read the title! OC ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Nikki-J4eva here! I want to give a shout out to all of you who reviewed and read my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction ****_Demonic Harmony_****! And to those who haven't read it...DO SO NOW. Or at least after you've read this one. Any whooo, I appreciate all types of constructive critisizm and dont forget to review! That means you...*glowers meanicingly at reader* Love you, my little demons, and READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter One

Sophia wakes up to the sound of our superior, Gabriella's, energetic voice over the Lucys house intercom. Apparently the latest aptitude test results were in.

"In 10th place, the wonderful, beautiful, Daniella!. In 9th place, the stunning, amazing, Madison! And in 8th place…" I hear Gabriella's voice excitedly list the names of the top ten scorers. Why do we take these tests? We all know Tanya will obviously get first place every time. I lay my head back on my pillow. Why is she so damn smart?

"In third place, the impeccable, talented, Ella! And in second place, the intelligent, wait- is this right?" Gabriella asks bewildered. A muffled confirmation fills the loudspeaker and Gabbie continues. "Okay then. In second place, the intelligent, the daring, Tanya!" I gasp in shock. Second? Wow.

Gabbie continues," And in first, a girl who holds a tremendous amount of potential, and my new and secure successor, the wonderful Sophia!" I feel as though my heart skipped a beat. I am G's successor. That is the whole reason Lucys house was made, to shape, form, mold, a successor for G. Kind of like Wammys house but we are women made to become a successor for the most brilliant woman in the world. And eventually that girl will be me! This house will shape young girls to want to live up to and idolize me. Me, Sophia Tatianna Kurznic! Me!

I am overwhelmed with excitement that I don't notice the other girls at the house coming into my room to congratulate me. Even Tanya, who had her life planned to a T around being G's successor. I smile widely and hug my best friend, and third in line for the title of G's successor, Ella.

"OMG S! You did it!" Ella squeals.

"You did amazing too! Number 3 wait to go!" I say.

"Congratulations," Tanya says softly. I know how much she wanted this. I feel kinda bad, but the feeling deminishes when Daniella brings in a cake.

"Wow guys. Thanks," I say. I blush slightly. The Gabriella walks in.

"I just couldn't wait to congratulate my new protoje!" G says excitedly. She swoops me into a huge bear hug.

"Thanks G. It's an honor to be working under you." G blushes.

"Well, you need to get to work! And by that I mainly need you to catch up on this case I have started." I nod. She hands me a case file titled "Kira" I gasp. She wants me to help on this case?

"Is something wrong, S?" I shake my head. The Kira case? Challenge accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note so dont sue meh! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! ILY ALLL!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"S! Wake up! We have to go!" G says excitedly, shaking me awake.

"What? It's only six in the morning," I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

"We are going to go meet up with some important people on the Kira case."

"Ugh, fine. Let me get ready." I swing my legs out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face, put some mascara on and got dressed. I put on my usual outfit of black skinny jeans, a blood red shirt, and a black leather vest. I put my sunglasses on top of my curly blonde hair.

"Ready G!" I call.

"Okay! Let's get going!"

. . . . . .

We arrive at a hotel. G parks her car and we enter the building. We walk straight to the elevator and G types in a code.n The elevator shoots up then comes to a sudden stop.

"We're here!" G sings. We walk into a penthouse. G leads my to the living room where four people are seated.

"L!" G cries. She rushes up to an awkward looking man and hugs him.

"Hello G," L says blandly. L looks at me. "Is this her?" G nods.

"L, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is L." I nod at him. He nods back.

"Boys," L calls. The other three in the room stand. L looks at me."This is Matt, Mello, and-"

"Near," I say. L's eyes widen. Oops. I didn't mean to interrupt him. It just kinda slipped out.

"Hello Sophia," The white haired boy, Near, says. The boy with blonde hair and is dressed a lot like me glares at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him

"How do you know the albino?" He asks me.

"He's my half brother."

The blonde looks back at me stunned. I turn to Near. "Aw, you don't talk about me Near. I'm offended." I fake pout.

Near blushes," I just never thought about it."

"Mhm. I see how it is."

Man today is going to be fun!


End file.
